Poly(etherimide ester) elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, (c) a poly(oxy alkylene)diamine, and (d) a tricarboxylic acid or its derivatives are known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 to McCready and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688 to McCready et al. These poly(etherimide ester) elastomers exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low tensile set, high melting temperatures and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics as well as superior flexibility which are especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.
However, it would be very advantageous if poly(etherimide ester) elastomers could be provided which were translucent. It has now been found that poly(etherimide ester) elastomers which are translucent can be provided by utilizing as the diol component (a) a cyclohexane dimethanol and as the dicarboxylic acid component (b) a cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid or ester forming reactive derivative thereof.